Tennis and Colds
by umi amano
Summary: Tennis and Colds? Put them together and the result is a story full of fluff! Ryoma X Sakuno


Hello minna! Recently, I found myself addicted to PoT. This is my first RyoSaku fic online, actually, my first PoT fic so I hope you all enjoy it!

**Tennis and Colds (one shot)**

" Listen up, minna" came the bucho's cold tone. Everyone listened intently, as it seem important. " Next month, we'll be having a game against Fudomine so I want all the regulars to be in their best shape. Do I make myself clear?" Coach Ryuuzaki explained. Everyone agreed and went home, except for the Regulars.

Momo was sitting on a bench beside Ryoma. The regulars were crowded in that same spot, talking. "Let's beat those Fudomine dudes and show them what Seigaku's about, ne, echizen?"Momo exclaimed. Usually, Ryoma would say mada mada dane but, this time, he remained silent. Momo looked at the freshman sitting beside him, touched his neck and...

" Oishi-sempai! Echizen has a fever!". The regulars then crowded in front of Ryoma, looking at their weak ochibi. " Let me pass guys" Oishi said. He squatted in front of Ryoma and touched his neck. " He's burning with fever..."."Maybe we should tell coach.." Fuji said. Just in time, Coach Ryuuzaki came. "What's this all about? Tezuka?". She turned to the ice cold bucho of the team." Echizen has a fever..." he replied. Tezuka's expression and tone still remained the same. "Let me check.." the coach said.

Everyone stared at the coach as she touched Ryoma's neck."He's burning alright..." she said. "Well, Nanjiroh and his wife's not here. They're out of town. I guess i should let Echizen stay with us first...". the team agreed when suddenly, Sakuno came running towards her obaa-san. " Obaa-san!" Sakuno exclaimed with a pout "You forgot your promise again! You said you would practice with me today!". The coach sweatdropped. " Sumanai, sakuno-chan." she replied "I have to check on Echizen today...". _Echizen...? Ryoma-kun? Why does she have to check on Ryoma-kun? _Sakuno peeked on Ryoma. She gasped. "Ah!What happened to Ryoma-kun?".

The whole team looked at her as she ran in front of Ryoma. "Obaa-san!"she said "What happened?". "Ryoma has a fever and so I've decided to let him stay with us first, until he's alright" coach replied with a smile. Sakuno blushed. Ryoma was actually gonna stay in their house! She wasn't able to say anithing so she walked behind her grandma. " I think Ryoma got the fever from playing street tennis yesterday with Momo under the rain" Inui said as he adjusted his specs. "EH?" Eiji exclaimed "Why didn't you stop Ochibi, Momo? You're such a mean sempai!".Eiji crossed his arms and pouted.

"I am not!" Momo said "He didn't want to stop. I was restraining him already!And he kept on saying that annoying catch phrase of his that I wasn't able to pull off...". " No point crying over spilt milk.." Kawamura calmly said. Kaidoh managed a hiss before Coach Ryuuzaki took Ryoma and Sakuno away. They rode a car and the coach drove. Sakuno was blushing all throughout the ride. Ryoma was sitting at the back beside her. _Ryoma-kun's sitting beside me.. oh goodness..._ Suddenly, Ryoma fell on Sakuno's shoulder. Sakuno blushed harder. She could feel his warmth flowing throughout her body. She was stuttering.

Coach Ryuuzaki noticed that her grand daughter became silent so, while the red stop light was on, she peeked at Sakuno. She saw Sakuno blushing and Ryoma's head resting on her shoulder. She also noticed that Ryoma was shivering. _No wonder... He has a high fever! I wouldn't be surprised if he's feeling cold! _"You should hug him, Sakuno" coach ryuuzaki said "He's shivering.You should give him warmth." Sakuno blushed harder. Her grandma was smiling at her as she continued driving. Sakuno placed her arms around Ryoma. He stirred a little bit but he sighed satisfyingly. His shivering stopped as he continued to rest.

Upon arriving, Sakuno helped Coach Ryuuzaki bring Ryoma to Sakuno's bed. Sakuno protested at first but, when she caught a glimpse of Ryoma's weak face, she knew she had to agree. When Ryoma was successfully placed on her bed, she draped her blanket over him. "I'm going down ok? I'll prepare dinner. You take care of him very well ok?" the coach said with an amused chuckle.Sakuno pouted. How could her grandma play with her feelings like this? She sighed and sat on a cahir beside her bed. She browsed several TV channels when...

"S-sakuno..."

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. His feline eyes were staring straight at her. She blushed and kneeled beside him. " Im sorry for being such a bother to you...". Sakuno was surprised. Ryoma can actually be humble! "It's alright Ryoma-kun" Sakuno replied with a smile "You're not a bother at all". Even with a fever, Echizen Ryoma managed to smirk. Sakuno blushed once again. _He's sick but he still manages to make fun of me... _"I should've listened to Momo-sempai yesterday.. when he tried to stop me from playing under the rain" came Ryoma's sorrowful tone "If i did, this fever wouldn't have appeared.." Ryoma, then, coughed and sneezed. Sakuno sighed. _That's what happens to guys who doesn't know when to stop... _Sakuno had to admit that Ryoma looked cute when sick. All of a sudden, she found herself staring at his face.

"Excuse me?". Sakuno snapped out of her dream world and looked at Ryoma. "N-nani?". "Did I just caught you staring at me?". Ryoma smirked when he saw patches of bright red adorn Sakuno's cheeks. He praised himself for managing to do that. _It's really fun teasing you, Sakuno.. but now comes the serious and enjoyable part of my assault... _" I.. err.. I w-wasn't!" Sakuno managed to retort. As usual, Ryoma was still smirking at her. "Mada mada dane, Sakuno". He sat upright and stared at his angel's face. Sakuno blushed and sat on her bed, beside him. She doesn't know what the prince was thinking. "A-anou.. daijoubu, Ryoma-kun?''. She was very nervous. It's as if butterflies were floating on her stomach. What was this feeling?

Sakuno snapped back to reality when a pair of arms snaked on her waist. Sakuno blushed harder when she saw their faces inches apart. "R-ryoma-k-kun?" Ryoma felt her heart beating in time with his. "Sakuno...". Ryoma kissed Sakuno. Sakuno's eyes widened, both with surprise and happiness. Ryoma bit her lower lip, urging her to part her lips and let him taste her. Sakuno's head was spinning. She didn't know what to do nor how to react. She wanted time tostop and for this moment to last forever. Sakuno parted her lips a bit but the opening became wider when Ryoma slid his tongue inside. His tongue tickled her mouth and teased her tongue to follow his movements. His hands touched her bare waist and it tickled Sakuno. When he felt that they both needed time to breathe, Ryoma broke the kiss and looked at her eyes.

"S-sakuno..I..i..." Ryoma was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. He really didn't plan for that to happen. He couldn't restrain himself from kissing her. "I..i..i...i love you...". At last, he managed to say those three words. Now, all he had to do was to wait for either acceptance nor rejection. "R-ryoma-kun... is that true?". Ryoma felt happiness billowing from her soul. She wanted to slap herself to confirm if this was reality or not. She secretly pinched herself and found out that this wasn't a dream at all. "Of course it's true.. I wouldn't joke about stuff like this..".Sakuno flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Ryoma was so happy. He hugged her back. He had always wanted to touch and feel her like this. " I love you so much, ryoma-kun..". They were having such a blissful time when suddenly... "Achoo!".

Sakuno giggled. _Oops... I completely forgot he was still sick..._

The End

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! Pls rate and review! 


End file.
